Kyuu No Hana
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: In the realm of Jinchuuriki anything is possible, well mostly. Konoha nin are in a surprise when they encounter this babaric world where everyones favorite ball of sunshine is at home. What is this a kidnapping? Find outPossibleYaoipairings Im not decide
1. The Girl In Pale Gold

**Kyuu No Hana**

* * *

**_A/N_****- _Hey everyone =), This is my 2nd Naruto Fic, my first is still in progress but it isn't getting the greatest feedback. So depressing =( but anyway please read and COMMENT I want to know what you think, truly I do. By the way though at first she may seem like it, the girl in this chapter is in NO way a mary sue I promise you. So just hold out if that crosses your mind, you need more than a persons looks and speech to know a person, and boy is this girl bipolar. lol. Tell me your thoughts please! This story will mainly be about character building and also my attempt to try and show people what I think true forgiveness is. Lets be honest, most authors botch it. I mean they have the epic tragic betray'll and then the betrayer pulls puppy dogs eyes and all is forgiven. Is that believable? HELL NO! I think people have to suffer a little, but not to much, such as some authors approach of slow torture but then guess what...they are once again forgiven WAY to easily. So here's my attempt at finding middle ground. As for pairings, I have some in mind however the only concrete one that I'll let you know is KakashiXIruka I mean every Naruto Fan girl that likes yaoi has to write about this pair at least once. So here WE go! Hopefully this will be fun!_**

_**Love Snowy**_

**_I do not own Naruto, I just play with him sometimes. hehehehe_**

* * *

******-Chapter One: The Girl In Pale Gold-**

**(Sakura P.O.V) /sort of/**

* * *

Haruno Sakura knew she was in deep shit before she opened her eyes. Everything hurt, her limbs were like lead and bile thickly coated her mouth. Each breath sent stabs of pain down her spine. She was lying on her side, arms tied tightly behind her back. She had to bite back a groan as she shifted and sent icy hot pricks down her arms as the blood struggled to circulate.

After a few shallow breathes the pink haired Nin forced her eyes to open half-mast. They widen as she catches sight of what is in front of her. She is not alone in the dank and dripping room, devoid of warmth and any color other than the uniform grey of the bricks.

"Ino! Hinata! Ten Ten!" Sakura whisper shouted voice hoarse and cracking. Next to her was Hinata, face pale and sweaty a trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of her mouth. She too was tied up.

Ino, the pinkette's rival and best friend, wasn't faring any better, other the other side of Hinata her face bore a large bruise across the cheek, a split lip and various cuts varying in severity. The blonde's clothes were ripped and plastered with sweat to her body.

Ten Ten was pushed against the wall her normal hairstyle was destroyed and the girl's brown hair covered her face, her clothes held two large rips exposing the Nin's fishnet chain mail underneath.

"Wake up!" Sakura cried, ignoring the fact it was probably smarter to be silent right now. She maneuvered as best she could to prod her friends with her bond legs.

"Ah…ugh" Hinata moaned before opening her pale pupiless eyes to take in the crying pinkette.

"Sakura?" She whispered, licking at the blood trickle wincing.

"Stop crying, big forehead." Ino breathed gritting her teeth to force a smile.

"I'll cry if I want to Ino-pig!" Sakura cried back, swallowing thickly to force a scowl on her face.

"Ten Ten?" Sakura called after a moment when the weapons specialist didn't wake up. Ino moved to look over her shoulder at the girl studying her with her medical eye.

"I think she's fine, just unconscious." Ino whispered noting that the girl was still breathing evenly and there was no flush of fever or any other aliment easily recognizable. Sakura would have preferred to do the examination herself but it was all that was possible at the moment.

"Wh…where are w…we?" Hinata asks tentatively, looking around the depressing room.

"More importantly, what the fuck happened?" Ino asks as if in a daze her eyes screwed up in concentration. Sakura tried to remember back to what had gotten them into this. However the kunochi's memories were hazy and felt far away…out of reach even. Dizziness set in as the girl tried harder to remember, but for the life of her the last thing she remembered clearly was eating pancakes that morning…well maybe. Had the golden brown disks of heaven pulled a kidnapping? Okay maybe the pink haired Nin should just stop think right about now.

"I can't remember." Hinata whispers pulling Sakura from her thoughts of evil knife bearing pancakes back to the present. Once Ino and Sakura had confirmed that they to had no memory of what had happened past early morning they sat their stunned. What had happened to them?

"Hinata, try your Byakugan." Ino suggests, Hianta nods after a moment of thought. It would be best to see if anyone was in the near by area before they tried anything too drastic.

"Byakugan!" Hinata gasps in surprise. As her blood line instead of activating stays dormant. Her vision going black, with white spots bursting across her retinas. Her frantic mind swamped with heavy sickness, her chest felt as though something large and heavy was being placed on it and being shoved, robbing her of her breath,

"Hinata!" Sakura and Ino cry in surprise and horror as they watch their Raven haired friend and comrade.

"I'm…F…F…Fine, but m…my Byku…gan won't act…tivate." Hinata practically whimpers as she presses her head to the damp floor, not really caring it was probably teeming with germs and…icky stuff.

"What?" Ino exclaims forgetting herself and shouting instead of whispering. She shuts up immediately as emerald green eyes pin her with a look so menacing even the stubborn blonde couldn't rebuke it. Shaking whatever chill the look had given her Ino pipes up once again, only at a quieter more acceptable level.

"Oi, Billboard Brow! Use your monster strength so we aren't completely defenseless." Sakura growls unappreciatively at the rude nickname but still tries to thread chakra into her limbs. Mirroring Hinata, Sakura too feels the same symptoms, she gasps in surprise as her world begins to tilt the wrong way, and air refuses to make it to her lungs.

"Sakura-san!" "Saku!" Hinata and Ino call as Sakura takes longer than Hinata to calm down. Sakura lays her sweaty forehead against the floor, tired and a little scared. She couldn't reach her chakra. She never realized how dependant she had become of it until she no longer had any.

"I can't use my chakra….No I can't even feel it anymore." Sakura would like to believe that her voice didn't shake and give away her inner fear but then she would just be lying to herself. And if she was being truthful she knew that she did that a little too often…the lying to her self part, I mean.

"You pr…probably can't ei…ther Ino-san." Hinata says quietly over her shoulder looking at the ruffled blonde. Ino sighs a little, running her tongue against her split lip and wincing as she touches the wound. Not even able to remember how she had gotten it. Finally she just nods, she would rather not have to experiment and experience the same effects as the other two if she could help it.

"I just wish I knew where we are." Ino groans frustrated, before turning her head to examine Ten Ten once more, making sure the girl hadn't gotten worse as time had past. There was no change, with another sigh Ino turns back to Hinata and Sakura settling into a more comfortable position since it looked like she would be there for a while. The thick silence it cut…no shattered by a booming voice the reverberates through the females chest.

"Good morning sunshine! Glad to see most of our lovely hostages are awake. Now if you would be so obliged please look up Shinobi and ever so lovely Kunochi."

Shinobi? Were there others trapped here? The three Kunochi did as the voice told them and look upward. Each of their mouths open into a gaping hole. Luckily no flies were in the room or they would have surely found their way into the girls mouths.

On the grey ceiling, which hadn't been there before the girls were pretty sure, was an eye shaped hole however since it looked more 2D than anything else it was clearly a projection of some kind. A genjutsu perhaps? In the center of the image is a cruel looking man, laughing manically almost as if he could see the expressions of the kunochi's faces…wait could he?

A scarlet gauze hung loosely from the mans right side hanging from his hair line straight past his shoulders to his mid section. It obscured his eye just enough so the color was unrecognizable, on the other side the mans orange spiked hair hung however you could still plainly seen his pupils were silted and pitch black like a cats and the iris was a darker scarlet than the gauze. It was terrifyingly similar to a certain Shinobi when he was under the influence of a demon. His skin was a sickly pale and his lips, well the side you could see were painted black…well they inferred that it was.

"My name is if your wondering, Delfphine or Delfphine the man hunter…which ever you prefer. Now back to business, as most of you have found out you cannot use your chakra, it would be my suggestion you stop trying (The man pauses to laugh cruelly once more) it will not work as long as you are bound. Now children, you may be wondering why you are here? The answer is simply…you're here to capture some very allusive prey who will in turn allow us to fry the biggest fish of all."

"This man is insane." Sakura whispers through numb lips her eyes wide as she watches the man fall once again into a fit of giggles. Ino and Hinata do not comment too stunned to even speak.

"Well, before we get ahead of our selves, let me make this clear. You will not escape these walls anytime soon, but have no fear you will not be harmed. We need you to be fit for transaction or Kyuu 'o Chibi might react…badly. Moving on then, we will give you the honor of seeing the majestic women you will be pivotal in bringing with-in our walls. You see we could probably kidnap her with force but she is a rather troublesome girl so, we thought it best to have you as insurance of her capture. Just sit back and watch Shinobi and Kunochi, and remember it's your fault."

"It's…our fault? What the fuck!" Ino exclaims forcefully blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Sakura wanted to reprimand her rival for being loud again only to have her gaze snap to the eye shaped image. It goes black before slowly filling with color.

"What the-" Sakura trails off as the scene of a busy market slowly takes shape on the image. It is no normal village market, creatures and animals walking on all fours or unnaturally so on hind legs are the ones busy and bartering. All of the creatures seem sinister, with silted eyes and creepy auras. Somewhat similar to the man…Delfphine.

One person stands out in the crowd. A woman standing tall and elegant in the midst of several creepy looking badgers. All well over 7 foot. The view slowly starts to close in on the girl but not close enough to hear what she is saying softly to the menacing creatures, her long sinuous fingers curl around a sword that is tied at her waist, almost as if she does not know she is doing it. The badgers are aware from the way their eyes dart to the weapon constantly, flinching each time. They are afraid of her.

"So beautiful." Hinata whispers as if to herself, and the other two Kunochi cant disagree, however there is a unsettling similarity to….someone. But who was it? Surely the girls would remember such a face. The three girls study the girl closely trying to see the similarity.

She is about 5 foot tall but somehow manages to seem much, much taller even among the gigantic company she was in. Her features are small and feline like, well except her jaw line and cheekbones both of which are stronger, aristocratic even. Across each cheek are three elegant lines, scars in the shape of whiskers. Perhaps that was it, her scars were so similar to Naruto's but it had to be a coincidence surely.

Her red mouth was parted slightly into an uneven smirk, unveiling slightly shaper and longer canines that glinted whenever she talked. Her eyes twinkle in amusement and it was if they couldn't decide wither they were sea green or clear sky blue.

Her hair is long, and a blushing red streaked with sunny highlights of gold. It is tied intricately with what seems to be cherry blossoms that are scarlet, braided into the soft looking tresses.

Finally the Kunochi's eyes wander to the girls clothes, Pale gold and orange silk cloth, a diamond shape is cut out of the silk showing the girls a pale toned stomach and an intricate layer of seals braiding around her belly button.

The upper half of the wrap shirt is stitched with delicate golden lacing flowing down the diamond and on the long selves of the shirt Even passing onto the skirt that reach to the girls knees. Finally a orange silk sarong is tied around her waist only covering her left side to the calf. Her sword is tied on a black belt where various other pouches are stored.

Finally they image is close enough to catch the girls soft voice. The girls strain to hear anything that might help them, either get out or find out who exactly the women was.

"Your being ridiculous Freid, I can't promise you that. The war will be hard on all of us if it truly comes. I can't promise your clans safety over the rest, it simply isn't possible." The girl's voice is reasonable but anyone could see the strain in her eyes and the way her mouth twitched with irritation, well except the Badger Freid perhaps. On the other hand, maybe he was just stupid; it was a toss up really. "Then I can't promise the Badgers support. And I think we both know how exactly catastrophic that could be for you and little Nar-chan."

"Let's get this straight you old coot." The girl said dangerously her eyes flashing red. "It would be no catastrophe to lose your clan that really is only good for building. There are plenty others willing to help our cause, who are smart enough to understand the strain placed on my brother. Don't you dare EVER insinuate that he is incompetent even the slightest." The badger that had spoken takes a half step away from the girl as if pushed by the voracity she had spit her words. However the bravado doesn't leave the badgers voice, even though it shakes a little.

"Then why are you even asking for our lowly help huh, milady if outside help is so adept to work?" The women isn't even fazed, in fact she laughs straight out in the badgers face. Her own going red from mirth. When she finally calms down she says a little breathlessly.

"My brother feels sorry for you clan that was once respected and even revered before the 2nd demon war which your unfortunate alliance with our enemy left you broken. He offers this out of pity but I am under no orders to pursue the contract any farther if you do not like the conditions."

"You have promised!" The badger Freid thunders towering over the girl. She holds her ground looking levely in the monsters eye.

"I have made no promise, only an offer. I am under no obligation to full fill it, if I think you are being difficult. I will give you a week; give me your answer then. However, think carefully. It would not do well to cross me. Good Day Gentleman." With that, the girl gave the smallest incline of her head before turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd.

The Kunochi see the looks of panic of the badger's faces before the image is whisked to follow the woman as she walked lazily through the crowd. They continue to follow her out of the market and into woods. Where the light filter's greenly through the trees.

After a few minutes the girl comes to a stop cocking her head before she whirls and a Kunai is suddenly hurtling through the air towards the image, they see the girl face on hers creased in concentration her body folded into a battle stance. When she speaks her voice is just above a whispers.

"It's been too long Delfphine."

* * *

_**A/N~ What did you think? Come on tell me! I really want to know, but please no hardcore flames, I like feedback not posion. DONT TRY TO KILL ME! I am not interested in trolling so just back off and we'll be fine. Okay go back to happiness and butterflies...Yup I'm still a dork. So tell me...who do you think the girl is? lol**_

**_Love Snowy_**


	2. Torn

**_Kyuu No Hana

* * *

_**

A/N

**- _Hey everyone =), This is my 2nd Naruto Fic, my first is still in progress but it isn't getting the greatest feedback. So depressing =( but anyway please read and COMMENT I want to know what you think, truly I do. By the way though at first she may seem like it, the girl in this chapter is in NO way a mary sue I promise you. So just hold out if that crosses your mind, you need more than a persons looks and speech to know a person, and boy is this girl bipolar. lol. Tell me your thoughts please! This story will mainly be about character building and also my attempt to try and show people what I think true forgiveness is. Lets be honest, most authors botch it. I mean they have the epic tragic betray'll and then the betrayer pulls puppy dogs eyes and all is forgiven. Is that believable? HELL NO! I think people have to suffer a little, but not to much, such as some authors approach of slow torture but then guess what...they are once again forgiven WAY to easily. So here's my attempt at finding middle ground. As for pairings, I have some in mind however the only concrete one that I'll let you know is KakashiXIruka I mean every Naruto Fan girl that likes yaoi has to write about this pair at least once. So here WE go! Hopefully this will be fun!_**

_**Love Snowy**_

**_P.S. What is it with you Naruto fans baha no one likes me it so sad =( , Make sure you read the bottom A/N please!_**

**_I do not own Naruto, I just play with him sometimes. hehehehe_**

_**

* * *

**__****_

-Chapter Two: Torn; A Difficult Decision to Make, That it is-

_**(Airi P.O.V.)**_

* * *

Airi was not in a good mood, nor having the best day of her life. She was tired, she was aggravated, oh yeah and to top it off she was being followed. Just excellent. The red head kept her face clear all the while slipping a Kunai into the heel of her palm. She was pissed; she was not in the mood for pleasantries. She would much rather just skip to the fighting.

She couldn't be sunshine incarnate all the time like her brother. Though if she was being truthful most of the time her brothers mood was far below her own. Finally sighing Airi stopped in the middle of a small clearing, just big enough for a small skirmish. Cocking her head, she listened for where her pursuer was.

"_Ah behind me to the left." _Target locked Airi whirls throwing the Kunai hurtling towards her foe, hidden by green foliage. The orange haired man clothed in scarlet robes was catch off guard however being a genius not to mention an s-class Shinobi from the demon void.

He manages to dodge the weapon, causing it lodge into the tree. Airi growls to her self curling into a fighting position her eyebrow rising as she catches sight of who the man is. Her day just got a hell of a lot worse.

"It's been too long Delfphine." Airi controls her voice, only by speaking above a whisper. Most of her wanted to tear the fucking bastards head off. He was the head supervisor of the intelligence section of the organization that she and the rest of her comrades were preparing to fight.

Sure, it wasn't official yet, and her brother was still trying to contain it. However, Yuen was like a fast acting poison, all that it would take to over come their resistance was a spark. A single incident to set off a war…. Again. _"Bro's gonna kill me if this is it." _

"Ah, Airi-sama, my child it truly has been too long. So strange to met you in such a place, do you not think so? Though randomly throwing Kunai is dangerous my girl, be more careful"

"Don't play with me Delf,I am not a child nor is it a coincidence us meeting. Or do you always hide in the trees when you go out for a stroll? Just tell me what the fuck you want and leave me the hell alone!"

"Such language my dear? It's not befitting of a women as beautiful as yourself. Nevertheless, you are right. It is no coincidence. I have come here to speak with you."

"Really?" Airi says almost bored sighing and letting two kunai drop into each palm. She always hated liars.

"Of course, just a friendly chat." The man Delfphine comforts, he tries to hide his irritation as a uneven smirk forms on the girls pale scarred face.

"Then do you make it a habit over at Yuen to bring 6 squads of men for a friendly chat? We usually on have 2." The man Delfphine's face completely melts from its innocent pose into a menacing glare. He motions with one hand, and down comes all six squads surrounding the red head. She is not fazed just sighing a little to herself and resisting the urge to nurse her poor throbbing temples. This was just so…troublesome.

"No more pretenses Delf-san?" Airi asks airily moving into a more relaxed pose, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Clenching tightly to the kunai held with-in her selves.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be." Delfphine threatens taking a step closer, Airi only groans before sticking out a hand holding out a kunai.

"No how about **you **make it easy. I'm too tired; ram your own damn head against my kunai yourself. Save me the trouble." Airi is not surprised as men hot with tempers launch themselves haphazardly towards her. It was what she had wanted all along. With the grace and ease that had earned her the nickname "golden butterfly" she was quick to slip between the heated bodies and deliver quick and incapacitating blows with out breaking a sweat.

Moreover, just like that two of the six squads were laying face first on the ground. The short red head gazed tiredly down at them. Not entirely happy with her handy work. She never did enjoy beating up the weak.

"Ayah haaaaa! Bo~ring, really Delfy-chan is that all you got?" Airi asks making a show of yawning, once again slipping yet another set of Kunai into her palms.

"Bitch!" Several of the Shinobi cry out angrily, Airi only flicks her gaze towards them, unimpressed, before skewering Delfphine with her swirling blue-green eyes.

"Attack." Delfphine says in a monotone, meeting the girls gaze with out flinching, a grin tucked in the corner of his mouth. He had yet to play his ace, all in good time though. All in good time. Airi only sighs, trying to block out the chill that runs up her spine.

A feeling of unease crossing her mind, before her attention is torn to the present. The men had hesitated despite their bravado and anger. They had barely been able to see her. The tiny Kunochi had all but disappeared as she had flitted between her previous attackers.

Being the hardened warriors they were, it was only a second before they threw them self at the girl. Well maybe like 2 seconds.

Airi is slightly irritated with herself caught underestimating the enemy. Not that she was overwhelmed or anything of the sort. It was only that she had thought she might end the incident quickly and still get back before everyone else found out she had left the estate. After possibly giving her guards the slip. She was SO DEAD!

The Kunochi couldn't help the sighs that escaped her mouth as she pushed off a little too hard from the tree she had been using as leverage, causing the branch to snap. Inadvertently taking out an enemy without her having meant to.

"Opps, Gomen!" Of course she had been about to ram the guy in the groin just moments before, but that would have been on purpose. You have to apologize for accidents you know. Even on the battlefield. The red head choose to ignore the string of curses pointed towards herself, instead concentrated on stabilizing a turn.

The branch had thrown off her jump, causing too much height and spin. She felt the world tilt sideways as she landed unevenly, causing her ankle to roll and give out on her. She gave a tiny cry, keeping her face as clear as possible. She was sure though, that they could see the dizziness in her eyes and the badges of pain threatening to leak out onto her cheeks. _Damn._

"Now!" Delfphine exclaimed. "Hai!" The Shinobi surrounding her echoed before with expert grace each weaved 3 signs, moving too fast for the distracted girl to see. There was an ominous pop before the seal appeared. It was rudimentary at best, but effective. Airi would know, her mother was a master sealist who had been her teacher since she was 7. With enough people the seal could keep even Kyuubi at bay…for a few minutes.

The seal was mainly to calm charging enemies to get them to listen, or something of the sort since the time limit was shortened the stronger the person. Also the sealist could not a attack if they wanted to keep the person within the seal without it disrupting the thin barriers. As it was she had about 7 minutes before the group would be too exhausted to keep hold of her…and that was with her not using her full power. Despite the slightly humiliating display Delfphine looked…pleased. Airi didn't like this. No she didn't like this one fucking bit.

"Now you shall come with us Airi-sama."

"Ah~ha please. I'm a seal expert Delf I know poor work when I see it, this wont even hold for 10 minutes, and that's with me just breathing."

"What if you had, what do you humans call it? Ah yes, incentive to come as quickly and quietly with us?"

"What incentive do I have dear?" Airi asks feigning boredom by picking at her immaculate fingernails with her Kunai. Trying to ignore the pain in her ankle and the sudden dread that filled her.

"Are hostages enough do you think?" The robed man before her chuckles darkly, as Airi freeze's in her place. Her heart skipping a beat in panic. She kept her eyes lowered, because though no one could read it on her face, her eyes would give her away.

"Hostages? Do not jest with me Delfphine, no one of our estate has gone missing, I would know it immediately." Airi knew in her heart the these words were empty and useless. There were people left completely open that Yuen would have access to if the went through the right channels. NO, there was no way they had gotten into the human realm…no way. Oh who was she kidding, they had gotten in. The question was, how far?

"Oh just a few Shinobi and Kunochi of Konoha and various other affinities. I'd say about….fair amount over a dozen." Far enough apparently.

"Hn." Airi grunted starting to spin her Kunai around her finger so Delfphine would not notice her hands were shaking like leafs. "And your proof, sweetie?" Airi asks after moment when the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable. No longer thinking of escaping. Not if there really was a chance that they were holding hostages.

"Proof, ah yes look here Airi-sama." Airi unwillingly looked trying to keep her cool; the orange haired man gave a long round of seals before the all Seeing Eye technique appeared. It was commonly used among the Sage's of time to update others.

So she knew it well enough to see it was not faked. One special attribute was that it could show no illusion what so ever. It only showed the truth. It appeared the man had set the seals for the justsu in each of the prisons they were holding their hostages.

And there they were, their grime ridden faces, filled with cuts and bruises. Tied together in demon chakra enforced ropes and chain. When one of the faces were shown Airi caught her breathe despite her self. She managed to save herself by turning it into a chuckle.

"Well you have to give Yuen some credit, they never do anything half way."

"Just covering all of our bases my lady." Delfphine answered snidely, the smirk on his black lips made Airi want to beat the living shit of him. However there were more important tasks ahead, and hey she might even be able to do both in time. Despite her resolve, Airi found herself stalling. She knew what would come next would be humiliating and degrading and she just….well she needed some time to buck up her courage a little bit.

"I imagine their wounds were received in the initial struggle?"

"Of course my lady, they and yourself will be taken care of most diligently."

"What may I ask, will you be using us for. I think we have the right to know." Airi asked airily, truly curious.

"May I take that as a yes Airi-sama."

"If you answer the damn question." Airi snapped irritably, annoyed that he was rubbing it in. It just wasn't fair. This was dirty and he knew it, he enjoyed it for heavens sake.

"Feisty even when cornered, that fiancé of yours is truly lucky." Delfphine was quick to continue on once he caught the look in Airi's eye. Though the girl was trapped and in his power, she was still terrifying. "As you know the upcoming council meeting will decide wither war is declared or not. Your dear brother sickening and weak as his ideals of peace are, especially when he has such power behind him, the people are enamored with his confection of a plan. However with you in our grasp it might serve as enough to push him into seeing sense." Airi gritted her teeth before taking a deep calming breath. Even so, her eyes flashed red.

"Or make him panicked enough to possibly over look your troops while trying to negotiate and you attack us while we scramble to be diplomatic. Your sick, all of you are. Using my brother's love for them against him. HE doesn't deserve that!"

"Yes, yes we all know what a good little boy your brother is. Now to the point are you coming quietly or will I have to kill one of our little friends." Delfphine asked snidely. Airi gritted her teeth once more.

Her body locked down in an attempt to NOT launch herself towards that man and dismember him. She didn't even realize she was gripping her Kunai with the point towards her palm, drawling blood. Only noticing as it ran down her fingers. She watched it for a moment struggling to catch a grip on her self and her emotions. Finally, she dragged her gaze from the blood up to meet Delfphine's triumphant eyes.

He knew he had her, and he didn't have the decency to hide it from her. She held his gaze as she carefully extracted the 3 dozen Kunai hidden among the confides of her clothes and under her sarong. Then slowly and not with out heavy emotional pain she with drew "Lavie" as she affectionately called the ornate sword her brother had gifted her along with her Fiancé on her last birthday. She lay it carefully on the grass, taking care to keep her blood off the blade. She stroked it lovingly once more before straightening and facing Delfphine. Big number 1 on her hit list at the moment.

"I'm coming." Airi said in answer tipping her chin back, holding her head up with elegant pride. Trying her hardest not to let her inner emotion play across her face. But she knew they were there for all to see. Oh what a lovely day this had turned out to be.

"That's all I needed to hear." Delfphine answered with a smile before motioning with a flick of his hand. Airi was confused for a moment. What was he doing he already had her cornered. But suddenly Airi knee as her back arched and a silent scream opened her moth wide. She thrust her head back violently her whole body coming to a stand still. Standing on tip toes, back arched and head thrown back in a silent scream of agony as head clawed desperately at her neck were the source of the pain was from.

Yes this hadn't been the best day of Airi's life, no it really hadn't.

* * *

_**A/N~ Question, the next chap will have two P.O.V. one will be Sakura again but the other will be one of the other boys from Konoha, I'm leaning more towards Shika, Kiba, or Neji but if you have a suggestion it is always welcome. I hope you liked it! Show support but reviewing please. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible since I might be busy for a while**_

_**What did you think? Come on tell me! I really want to know, but please no hardcore flames, I like feedback not posion. DONT TRY TO KILL ME! I am not interested in trolling so just back off and we'll be fine. Okay go back to happiness and butterflies...Yup I'm still a dork. So tell me...who do you think the girl is? lol**_

**_Love Snowy_**


	3. Nice Weather We're Having

_**Kyuu no Hana

* * *

**_

A/N

**- _Hey everyone =), This is my 2nd Naruto Fic, my first is still in progress but it isn't getting the greatest feedback. So depressing =( but anyway please read and COMMENT I want to know what you think, truly I do. By the way though at first she may seem like it, the girl in this chapter is in NO way a mary sue I promise you. So just hold out if that crosses your mind, you need more than a persons looks and speech to know a person, and boy is this girl bipolar. lol. Tell me your thoughts please! This story will mainly be about character building and also my attempt to try and show people what I think true forgiveness is. Lets be honest, most authors botch it. I mean they have the epic tragic betray'll and then the betrayer pulls puppy dogs eyes and all is forgiven. Is that believable? HELL NO! I think people have to suffer a little, but not to much, such as some authors approach of slow torture but then guess what...they are once again forgiven WAY to easily. So here's my attempt at finding middle ground. As for pairings, I have some in mind however the only concrete one that I'll let you know is KakashiXIruka I mean every Naruto Fan girl that likes yaoi has to write about this pair at least once. So here WE go! Hopefully this will be fun!_**

_**Love Snowy**_

**_P.S. What is it with you Naruto fans baha no one likes me it so sad =( , Please enjoy =)_**

**_I do not own Naruto, I just play with him sometimes. hehehehe_**

_**

* * *

**__****_

-Chapter Three: Nice Weather We're Having-

_**(Sakura P.O.V.)**_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was enraptured by the scene that was playing out right before her emerald eyes. The drama addict in herself coming face forward, pushing inner Sakura and reasonable Sakura to the side. It was also so…grandiose.

The badass heroine with a slight temper facing down squads of men with a smirk firmly in place. It was practically fairy-tale material…except in Fairytales the heroine does not bow down. Somehow heroically saving everyone in a matter of minutes.

This however was real life, and even the starry eyed Sakura had to admit that the odds were completely out of the women, Airi's favor. As to why though, that was still a mystery. Why did this women care if they were captured? Even killed? She was sure none of the rest of the Kunochi in the room had any idea what was going on, much less who the women was. So why? And who was this brother that was being mentioned that…loved them. This was getting a little too creepy.

"I'm coming." The women Airi's voice echoed with finality through the dank ceil. She didn't look like most would in this situation. Hopeless, scared, frustrated, none of this was plain on her face. She still retained her uneven smirk. You could see worry and concern, and perhaps a little mischief sparkling in the girl's eyes though.

"What's that?" Hinata rasped from beside Sakura, she was looking at one of the Shinobi that was not contributing to the seal. In his hands was a circle of silver with an intricate interlinking of seals circling the gleaming metal. It had a hinge and several smaller rings were lock or a length of chain might be placed. The salt and pepper bearded Shinobi opened the silver ring, his gaze set on his Captain.

"It almost looks like a collar." Ino commented her brow furrowing.

"You don't think?" Hinata whispered her voice sounded disgusted.

"They wouldn't." Disbelief colored Sakura's voice as her eyes once again glued to the image.

"That's all I needed to hear." The man Delfphine answered with a triumphant smile on his black lips. Without looking away from Airi's green-blue eyes he gave a sign to the pepper and salt bearded man. He threw the silver ring towards Airi's blind spot and then quickly his hands weaved several signs. The collar snapped on the women's slender neck with a loud ominous clack.

The reaction was immediate and violent. Her whole body arched magnificently going as far to go on the tips of her toe. Her wild red hair eerily flipped around her before settling down in blushing red rivets down the girls arched back. Her face was twisted into one of anguish and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her hand's clawed at the silver collar around her neck.

This pose of extreme anguish lasted for nothing more than a minute but it was as if time froze as the Kunochi watched the pain in the women's eyes, the terror displayed there. As they heard the echo's of unvoiced screams. What in the hell was that collar?

"Oh my God." Sakura whispered through numb lips, the other girls were speechless. Horrified. Though they had seen much more gruesome in their lives of being Ninja no one could doubt that the pain the girl was experiencing was great…and that it was their fault. This was just so…heavy.

Airi's stance fell thickly to the ground, onto her knees. She leaned forward cupping her elbows as she closed in on her self. Her body wreaking with heavy gasps. No cries of pain passed the women's lips though Sakura would bet her forehead protector she was biting them back with stubborn determination. She had a semi-private curtain of protection as her red hair covered her face, even still you could see all the color had retreated from it.

Sasuke Uchiha could have walked into the room and the three Kunochi wouldn't notice as they watched, desperately hoping the women was okay. Not stopping to wonder why they felt so strongly about the little red head. It didn't matter at the moment.

Their breathing hitched as the Kunochi's head slowly inched up, up, up to meet Delfphine the Man hunter's cruel scarlet eyes. Her hair felt out of the way of her face and though pain was still evident in their girls eyes, her face still streaked with sweat plastering several of the red strands to her face, she _still _wore her perfectly imperfect smirk. The girls were shocked as several small chuckles came from the girl through her gasps of air.

"Did…yo…you…re…really…have to go….with…the collar…of sub…mission? I guess…I…ex…pected…A little…mo…more…class…from you…sweetie." Delfphine growled his visible eye flashing before he stormed forward towards her. The most he got from her was a tiny flinch, her expression stubbornly didn't change. He pulled her roughly up from the ground by the silver collar before grounding out dangerously, his eye never leaving Airi's.

"Chain her." The men were hesitant but they reached into their bags for lengths of chain before they could be berated.

"Only your family can wear this atrocity and still keep their smart mouth. You little bitch, you think you're so great because you're the first human ambassador to live past a year but you shouldn't get cocky. The only reason is because your brother and that damned fiancé of yours keeps you locked up and safe. Well your not anymore princess, that's for damn sure."

"Yep, I guess it is for damn sure." Airi chuckled, finally catching her breathe. Her eyes flicking to the men hooking chain to the little rings welded on the collar, and wrapping her wrist tightly in it's vice grip. This comment seemed to enrage the robed man even more When his men were out of the way holding loosely to the long chains (8 in all hooked on) he threw her hurtling towards the nearest tree. However, she was caught up short by a sharp jerk courtesy of the collar and chain.

"Shit." The girl rasped harshly.

"Poor g…girl." Hinata whispered her eyes pitying, Sakura felt the same but could help feeling irritated. The girl was just like a certain team mate of hers always doubling his trouble with his smart mouth.

"She reminds me of Naruto." Ino whispered voicing Sakura's thoughts.

"Kind of." Hinata agreed quietly, their attention snapped back to the image as Airi spoke again.

"It's rude to rough house a lady." Inner Sakura exploded violently inside Sakura's head cursing at the girl's stupidity. The girl was rewarded for it as the man stepped forward and backhanded her. It snapped her face to the side her hair flying into it. Slowly she turned to look into the mans face again, an angry red splotch was blossoming across her cheek. She meet his eyes evenly before cocking her head presenting the other cheek.

"If you'd be so kind, I prefer my coloring to be even." She whispered cockily her eyes daring him to do it. Delfphine raised his hand, but the girl kept his gaze holding her chin presenting him with a clear target, and yet he could do it.

You could see he tried but her wide accusing eyes pinned him and if Sakura could allow the impossibility to cross her mind she almost thought she saw remorse of the man hard face. Instead of striking her he leaned very close to her face so close his scarlet gauze brushed her presented cheek.

"You don't own me." He whispered so tensely the Kunochi probably miles away shivered. The statement made no sense to the girls but they could see it had an obvious event of the mans fellow Shinobi and the women who simply sighed and answered her voice almost bored, even though her eyes held fire with-in them.

"Clearly."

The man straightened grunting gruffly.

"Lets head out, I think Airi-sama is anxious to meet our children." With that final sentence the eye shaped image disappeared completely and the girls were left in the dark.

"UGH, what is going on?" Ino cried banging her head roughly against the cement floor before groaning in pain. "Ino-san." Hinata cried in alarm as Sakura growled.

"Baka! What are you doing, trying to give yourself a concussion?"

"Shut up Billboard Brow. I'm frustrated."

"And you think I'm not-" Sakura growled angrily before being cut off by Hinata.

"C…come on you t…two this…isn't the time."

"Hn." Ino grunted still frustrated.

"Your right, is Ten Ten still alright?"

"Let me check." Ino mumbled before turning her head to the look at the unconscious weapons specialist. "Nothing's changed that I can see." With a sigh, she faced forward closely her eyes softly.

"You alright Ino-pig?" Sakura asked a little worriedly, the nickname not having as much spite as it usually did.

"Fine-wait what is that?" Ino asked picking her head off the ground listening intently. Distantly the Kunochi could hear a din of noise.

"Footsteps?" Hinata asked quietly trying to ignore her frustration at not being able to use her Byakugan.

"Heading this way." Sakura confirmed, before her eyes widened. "They might becoming here to bring that women Airi to our cell." Sakura whispered. Both of the girls eyes widened in surprise not having thought of the possibility, As the footsteps came closer the girls laid their heads down, only daring to peak out through eyes at half mast. The footstep's paused at their cell door, causing their breaths to catch as they strained to listen to what was being said.

"You better not cause any trouble bitch, I mean Airi-sama." A gruff mans voice said.

"Trouble, what trouble could I cause?" The now familiar voice of Airi called coyly, if not a little tiredly.

"Plenty, you little half-ling witch."

"I thought I was a bitch?" Airi asked her voice sounding genuinely confused.

"Ugh, get this door open before I kill this brat." The operates gruff voice complained as sounds of keys slipping into the lock of their door sounded outside.

"I'm a brat now? And as if you could pretty boy." Airi shot back.

"Ugh!" The door flung open and a small flying body was thrown in with wild red hair, and pale gold and orange silk rustling everywhere. The girl hit the back wall with a sickening thunk, Sakura thought she was going to be crushed by the girl before she managed to catch her footing and threw herself against the wall against to avoid hitting the pinkette. A small cry of pain left the girls mouth before her smirk came back.

"A little violent there." The men snarled at her but made no other move to hit her nor answer her comment. The girl, thankfully let it go as they stepped forward to link the chain through hooks in the ceils walls. They went as far to position her arms above her head before chaining her legs together, however they didn't see the need to chain them to the wall. She wouldn't be going anywhere. She wouldn't even be able to sit with the way her arms were positioned.

Finally they moved to leave and Airi who had been silent through the whole exchange called out sweetly.

"Thanks honeys!" She was only greeted with the slamming and locking of the door. A silence permeated the ceil, the only sound the rasping gasp of air from Airi. It had started the second the men had left. After another few minutes, the girl's pleasant voice said playfully despite the gasping.

"Ready, to wake up sleeping beauties or are you going to keep pretending?" The girls froze, and it was another moment before Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes fully and lifted her head to look up at the red head standing behind her. She knew instinctually both Hinata and Ino opened their's about the same time she had. When her green eyes meet Airi's a real smile lit the girls face. Somehow she still managed to look breath taking with her too pale face and large ugly bruise marring her delicate skin.

"Ah there you are."

"Uh, Hi…" Sakura said hesitantly feeling very unsure. Airi chuckled and somehow she made the pinkette feel at easy immediately. She seemed just so familiar. "Hi! I'm Airi Nam- um Airi yes I'm Airi." She babbled with her happy smile still spread across her face despite everything.

"H…He…hello." Hinata stuttered blushing prettily.

"Yo." Ino muttered softly unsure of how she felt about the girl.

"Um, yeah. Lovely weather we're having." Air said a little awkwardly.

"Eheh?" All three Kunochi sputtered, causing the red head to just laugh and sighed.

"This is a lot easier said than done."

* * *

_**A/N~ Okay this time the question is real! Question, the next chap will have two P.O.V. one will be Sakura again but the other will be one of the other boys from Konoha, I'm leaning more towards Shika, Kiba, or Neji but if you have a suggestion it is always welcome. I hope you liked it! Show support but reviewing please. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible since I might be busy for a while Sorry It so short =(**_

_**What did you think? Come on tell me! I really want to know, but please no hardcore flames, I like feedback not posion. DONT TRY TO KILL ME! I am not interested in trolling so just back off and we'll be fine. Okay go back to happiness and butterflies...Yup I'm still a dork. So tell me...who do you think the girl is? lol**_

**_Love Snowy_**


	4. Flexibility

**_Kyuu No Hana

* * *

_**

A/N- Hey everyone =), This is my 2nd Naruto Fic, my first is still in progress but it isn't getting the greatest feedback. So depressing =( but anyway please read and COMMENT I want to know what you think, truly I do. By the way though at first she may seem like it, the girl in this chapter is in NO way a mary sue I promise you. So just hold out if that crosses your mind, you need more than a persons looks and speech to know a person, and boy is this girl bipolar. lol. Tell me your thoughts please! This story will mainly be about character building and also my attempt to try and show people what I think true forgiveness is. Lets be honest, most authors botch it. I mean they have the epic tragic betray'll and then the betrayer pulls puppy dogs eyes and all is forgiven. Is that believable? HELL NO! I think people have to suffer a little, but not to much, such as some authors approach of slow torture but then guess what...they are once again forgiven WAY to easily. So here's my attempt at finding middle ground. As for pairings, I have some in mind however the only concrete one that I'll let you know is KakashiXIruka I mean every Naruto Fan girl that likes yaoi has to write about this pair at least once. So here WE go! Hopefully this will be fun!

_**Love Snowy**_

**_P.S. What is it with you Naruto fans baha no one likes me it so sad =( , Please enjoy =)_**

**_I do not own Naruto, I just play with him sometimes. hehehehe_**

**_REVIEW OR SASUKE UCHIHA WILL KILL YOU HAHAHAHA...I mean it tehehe_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Flexibility

(Kiba P.O.V)

"Fuck-" The pissed dog lover growled throwing his head back in exasperation. Nothing the boy did could clear the throbbing headache induced by the heavy stench of the grey ceil he was tied up in. While the others with him were battered and bruised as well. None had his keen sense of smell; therefore none had his splitting headache.

"Would you please refrain from moving, you're killing the rest of our wrist." The longhaired Neji snaps icily swiping at his bruised lips with his tongue. Kiba grumbled irritably before leaning back into Shino who was directly behind him. He muttered dark curses and glanced wistful to where Akamaru lay in a cage, but HE had a cushion while the rest of the boys only had each other to lean on.

When the group of Shinobi had opened their eyes they had found themselves bleeding and bruised. Clearly nowhere they had ever seen before. A dank grey ceil that leaked with dripping…something. They found that they were not alone soon enough.

Bond by their wrist and legs they sat in a circle, leaning against each other's backs. The chains at their wrists were interlinking with others and staked into the ground with a large metal spike. So strong, that even with the combined strength of 7 Shinobi it hadn't made it budge an inch.

Trying to ease his headache, Kiba focused on his comrades rather than the smell of decay and perhaps death? He immediately stopped, his nose crinkling at the blood each sported.

Chouji by far had been the worse. After staying conscious for a few mere moments to help try and dislodge the spike he had slumped onto Shikamaru unconscious once more. Shika wasn't doing much better, his whole face a multitude of bruises and shallow cuts.

Shino next to him only bore a rip in his clothing at the shoulder. Where blood leaked, however the dog lover could be sure there were more injuries underneath the clothing. Sai most likely had a bruised rib from the grunts of pain the stoic boy let out if he leaned to far to the right. Various cuts littered his arms and torso. He was if was possible, even paler than he had been before. Neji for his part had been the least hurt only a few scratches. That was until he had tried moments after waking to use his Byakugan. It had left him gasping for air and hardly able to keep his head up.

"Think of something already genius boy." Kiba growled bumping Shika roughly.

"I'm trying, stop being so damn troublesome." The genius snapped lazily shifting Chouji higher up on his shoulder sighing tiredly as the large boy drooled a line down his Jounin vest.

"Kiba please." Shino said calmly leaning into the other boy briefly.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. What I want to know is who in the hell was that girl."

"The red head?" Sai asked plainly his face still as stone.

"Who else?" Kiba snarled, the stoic boy had always freaked him out and the situation wasn't helping him.

Neji's glare silenced the reply from the pale boy and any other protest from the dog lover. It could have peeled paint it was so venomous.

"For now it doesn't matter about her. We need to get out. Shikamaru is their anything you can think of."

"Che' give me some time, just relax we might need our strength later." The group sighed audibly before nodding. Kiba for his part plugged his nose; leaned back against Shino and tried to get to sleep. Yeah that was SO not happening.

(Airi P.O.V)

This so fucking sucked. Was the first thing that crossed Airi's thoughts as she was tromped through the lower dungeon walls. Because yes what kidnapping wasn't complete without a dungeon that apparently dripped unknowable's ….everywhere.?

And then after being so nicely thrown in her new TINY cell and chained to the wall she was already making a fool out of herself. Really did the Gods decide today was "Torture Airi Day" or something. And the collar of submission fucking hurt! Delfphine hadn't been kidding when he had said only Airi's family could handle the pain without passing out.

Anyway back to the present, currently three wide-eyed Kunochi's stared at the small red head like she was crazy. Well they weren't far off base at the moment. Airi was having trouble concentrating against the grating pain the collar induced. The collar of submission was demon make, made to control humans that tried (mostly in vain) to come to the demon void and enslave them. It turned the user's chakra into thin needles and slowly ran along the users chakra channels. Basically the stronger the person the more the more painful it was, and it could only be opened by demon chakra…and that brought about a whole host of problems.

"Alright, I know you don't know me. I know your probably a little freaked but the only way for you guys to get out of here is for you to trust me. I know it's hard but it's the only way." Airi said after a moment standing a little straighter, using the damp wall behind her back as support.

"Why should we?" The blonde Ino asked suspiciously. Airi stopped a moment sighing a little.

"It's kind of hard to tell you everything here, there's too many ways it could go bad. So let this satisfy you. This castle is intuned with demon chakra. Any human use will be rejected and thrown back at the user. Being that as it is I am the only one who has demon chakra that WONT kill you the second you turn your back." Airi answered flatly in a no nonsense voice.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked gasping.

"Y…Your…a…de…demon?" Hinata asked a little hesitantly.

"No!" Airi yelped losing her temper a little. She took a second to calm down before speaking. "Demon chakra is sealed with-in me." Airi finally manages to answer steadily,

"You're a Jinchuuriki?" Sakura asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I don't hold a bijun within me. I just hold a great amount of one's chakra. Around here people know me as a half-breed."

"Like that boy." Ino said sharing a look with Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Sora."

"Okay, now I really can't stand this collar so decide if you trust me while I get out of this thing Alright." Airi grumbled to herself shifting uncomfortably preparing herself for the strain she was about to put her body through.

"How?" Hinata asked moving to see the wounded girl better.

"Just watch." Airi said sending a little smile to the pupiless girl. And watch they did. Airi grounded herself a little before testing the strength of the chains holding her hands. They held her still, even when she hung on them even though it hurt like hell to do. Satisfied by this Airi smiled a little before closing her eyes. Willing herself to be calm she began to search inside her self. She knew this would be more difficult with the collar. They hadn't chained her hands above it to be cruel, well completely. It was an effect of the collar that chakra wasn't able to flow past it. Whither it was from a connected chakra channel or not. Her legs however were another story completely.

It took 15 minutes to even feel the faintest flicker of the red flame in the heart of her chakra. Once she locked on it she cajoled it, begged it forth. It grew and grew, Airi had to grit her teeth as the flame fought to inflame her, take over. With years of practice Airi pushed the unwilling flame down her enflamed chakra channels to pool into a the band around her legs. She pushed the chakra a little this way and that. It bent to her will with an eagerness to be let out.

There were gasps, as the red chakra bled into sight surrounding the thick band of metal around her ankles. They fell away with a heavy clunk, the trigger being the same as the collar. Simple demon chakra. Airi ignored the girls. As questions spouted from them. Instead she reached up and wrapped her trembling hands in the chains to get a better grip.

Then with slow agonized sounds coming from her lips Airi pulled her legs up, the demon chakra barely contained in the thin band around her legs, blistering her pale skin. She pulled her legs up, up, up until her face was pressed into the orange silk of her sarong even as she threw her head back against the cell wall the strain clear on her bruised face. With some coaxing the chakra attached to the chains on her hands.

With a suddenness that was unnatural the links around her raw hands gave. Airi barely managed to get her feet back under her to stop the collar from chocking her. She immediately reached for the silver band around her neck latching on to the demonic thing. The Chakra came to her palms with no trouble now, as it was alive and awake wanting to do far more than break a few chains. It spread thinly across the blasted collar and with in seconds it opened Air threw the cursed thing against the farthest wall her breath coming in rasps. The girl slumped her knees as she fought to rein in the chakra. When she was done she curled into her self a little before beginning to sob. Relief from the pain was so intense the girl was proud she didn't pass out.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked alarmed moving to sit up and almost falling on her face in the process. Airi looked up through her hair and managed to smile a watery smile.

"I've been better, I'll get you guys out when I can move again." Taking a deep breath Airi leaned against the wall, pushing her long red hair out of her face with shaking hands. After a few moments of rest she began to examine her injuries.

"I'm sorry…but could you tell us where exactly we are." Sakura asked sitting up and staring at her cellmate.

"The demon void." Airi answered simply but seeing the expressions on the girl's faces she elaborated. "Well demons had to come for somewhere right? They aren't just natural occurrences in the ninja world. In fact it's my job to keep them from the ninja world."

"What about the tailed beast." Ino asked suspiciously.

"Not my slip up, besides back then it was only one beast. He got across long before there were people that hold my position."

"I'm confused." Ino groaned Airi gave her a sympathetic smile. Slowly shaking herself she moved behind Sakura to examine the metal shackling her. It to needed demon chakra to unlock. Sighing to herself Airi once again beckoned to the violent flame distracting herself from the blistering by answering a question Hinata asked her she was surprisingly coherent.

"Why did they use that kind of chain if you have demon chakra." Airi shrugged.

"Probably forgot about it, around here half-breeds are mostly forgotten about. We can't contain bijun and we have very little control over what we have. Which isn't much compared to most but I make by and besides it came in handy so I'm not complaining."

Airi had to take breaks between letting the girls go and when she had finished she had Sakura check on Ten Ten but warned her not to use any chakra.

"She's fine just a head injury that shouldn't be too bad." Sakura assured her fellow kunochi.

"Alright then, onto the next phase." Airi said to herself stretching her muscles and popping joints.

"What are we going to do? That door's solid steel and besides we don't even know the layout of this place. We might have had a chance with Hinata but I don't know what we'll do now. Not to mention there might be others captured here." Sakura said coming to sit next to Airi a very serious expression on her face.

"There are others here." Airi confirmed her expression thoughtful before her face lightened. She smacked her forehead.

"I'm so stupid." Airi ignored the questioning looks as she scooted away from them getting up on her knees. She reached up and bit her thumb drawling blood before she did the series of hand seals for the summoning technique slapping her palms on the dirty cell floor. The seal appeared on the floor. Unlike all the other times the girls had seen the summoning technique smoke wasn't the by-product. Out of nowhere scarlet Sakura petals feel in a slow spiral before collecting in a pile. How a fox came out of all of that the kunochi didn't know. Before the girls had even managed to examine the large and feral looking creature the scarlet haired fox leapt at it summoner causing Airi to fall back against the dirty floor. It leaned over her its snout inches from her bruised face, teeth gleaming as they were barred. Airi didn't screech as the other girls did only shuffling to relieve the pressure of the foxes paws planted on her shoulders before she smiled.

"What a warm hello Huckabee." The foxes face softened. His feral mask melted into on of irritated amusement.

"Where the hell am I, and why are you here?"

"No idea Huck!' Airi smirked "That's why your here."  
"Oh that's all, I swear honey you'll be the death of me." The fox huckabee snarled before plopping himself firmly on her abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Airi asked no longer amused.

"Keeping you where you are, I'm not getting skinned for you honey, no matter how much I love yah. Now explain what's happening."

"Fine, fine just move your rump higher on my stomach, I have bruises their you know."

"So picky." The fox chortled before turning to gaze with yellow silted eyes at the other occupying the cell.

"Well who do we have here?"  
"Trouble." Airi says with a sigh before placing a hand over her eyes preparing to tell the tale.

* * *

**_A/N So tell me what do you think. I really want to know! Thanks for reading =) Reviews are love, love makes the world go round so lets keep it SPINNING and press that little button. Preferably with something nice to say love you_**

**_-Snow-hime_**


End file.
